Ten years of dust and forgotten photos
by youkaiwriter
Summary: However when the professor tells Scott he needs him to go back to the Summers' House and find some military documents his father had been handling about mutants and their part in the army, Scott brings Alex to see the house that has long been neglected.
1. Ten years of Dust

Disclaimer- X-men Evolulation is not mine :) though i do love Scott a lot!

This is my first X-men Evo fic but I really wanted to do a Havok and Scott Brotherly one because it is quite neglected, I find. This was a little idea i had been tempted to do for a while so enjoy. This isn't Slash though if you are trying you could...twist it in your mind if you really want to,lol though its not intended to come off so.

Summary (Extended): Its been a month since the escape from Magneto and Scott had just been getting used to having his brother back when he left. Now that a month has past he realizes that they both are from different lifestyles. They both aren't those little boys who fought over toy trucks or who climbed the tree first though their maturity may not be too much higher. However when the professor tells Scott he needs him to go back to the Summers' House and find some military documents his father had been handling about mutants and their part in the army, Scott brings Alex to see the house that has long been neglected. Ten years of dust and forgotten photos.

* * *

Professor X's Mansion was nothing short of special. For the many years that Scott Summers had been here he never thought of it as anything less on any average day. It was constantly buzzing with people who he now considered the new family but they weren't the family he had lost more like an extended chain of cousins possibly, siblings, and a kind uncle who had taken him in. The family he had begun to earn back wasn't here. A month after the incident that led to him finding Alex and he was miserable when he should have been overjoyed. However everybody could tell from their fearless leader's more unusual lack of interest in the daily happenings that something was bothering him.

The days went by slowly and the students knew to give him the peace he wanted and wished for. Logan had even obliged. There had been no doubt at first that the professor had told them that Scott needed the space. Finding a long lost brother was something that required a little space after all. It had been a big surprise and something of a big disappointment. It was three weeks and five days since his brother had been flown back to Hawaii and the ache that hadn't been around in a while was back once again with something of a vengeance. Scott couldn't keep himself from pacing around a room for more than a minute or two.

Was he not suppose to be happy, god-damn it! Mr. Boy-scout who had forgotten the rule of stranger danger when Magneto had first shown up, fearless leader who evidently had more fears than he could count on his fingers. Mr Anti-social had been the only title he had earned keep on in the last few months.

At the moment there was nothing Scott wanted to do but just remain sitting in his car. The red paint glittering in the light. He wondered if they had gotten it red for a reason. If the professor had picked it out just so Scott would honestly know the color or maybe it was blue but usually blues seemed a different shade or what he thought was blue, or was it green? That Summers temper flared inside of him and his foot hit against the petal but the car didn't move but even the keys that he had managed to stick in the hole jingled. If only he had turned this thing on he would have been flying straight through the gates of the school...

'Scott, dinner is ready.' The natural calm tone of the professor lurched Scott out of his current of thoughts enough to respond with a simple 'ok, professor'.

Yet the hands clutched around the steering wheel never shifted and the white knuckles made Scott growl deep inside. He was sick of seeing red all the time and for the first time in a month he had seen the true colors of everything. He had seen a mass of metal, a silver and the bluish, black of the blackbird and the color of Jean's hair. Sure it was for all the wrong reasons and it was morally incorrect but it had felt _so good _to know things that usual someone had to tell him.

Minutes dwelled past and he knew that the professor had already taken up the idea that Scott would not be eating with the group again. It was one of those days that Scott Summers felt like the world had some unordinary grudge against him. Like all the crimes of a past life were burdened on this life. It would pass, Scott always grudgingly admitted. Everybody had a day they wanted to be different, yet even this was wrong, he didn't want to different he wanted some things to be different. He wanted the changes that weren't suppose to have occurred, gone.

"Slim." He knew the voice without even looking back, the heavy footsteps and the rattle of keys in a pocket. His eyes were closed and he felt the all too familiar headache of his powers booming around him that the nickname was almost hidden beneath them.

"Going to hide here all day." It wasn't a question, it was the truth. Logan knew he would.

"Don't see the problem with that." A sly under tone of bitterness kept in his voice and Scott almost cringed due to his own behaviour. He knew he must have been unbearable at that moment.

"Look here, Bub, you got us all worried."

"Sorry."

A sigh just made it past his headache and Scott's hands finally unclenched the steering wheel," Its tough to see him leave." He said finally, hands in his lap as he rolled them over," We finally find each other and he has a whole different life, just without me." _He has a family to replace the one he probably barely remembers. He was only young he doesn't remember the flights or the times we shared. The stupid things we did. All these years he never needed a brother and now that I'm here for him, I'm not needed. _

Logan never needed details, what he had given him was enough and he could see by the look on the x-man's face that he wasn't sure how to comfort that or whether or not a 'suck it up' would be adequate enough.

"You should come eat. Jeanie and them would like to see you there." Scott's eyes shifted back towards Wolverine, the uncertainty masked by his glasses but the discomfort was a stench to Logan. It oozed off Summers like all that bad cologne that Kurt wore.

"Supp'se." The mutter came back and Logan smirked, Scott couldn't refuse the mention of the team. He was the leader.

Around the table, Scott faintly smiled. Alex did have his life but somewhere between the runaway childhood and his troubles, he had gotten one too. One full of…messy eaters. He watched as a Multiple managed to grab the last three pieces of bread, and how iceman managed to freeze one just in time before it was eaten but not before a spark hit the bread and he watched a blackened piece chunk fall against the table. Coughing slightly to get attention," No powers at the table." A silence fell and without missing a second after a minute he heard Kurt shout and Kitty phase through the table and steal his fresh glass of soda.

"So much for that." He muttered to Jean who was chuckling behind her hand at Scott's attempt at peace. Three weeks, five days and Scott was recovering finally. The whole table seemed to beam with the presence of the once missing Scott but he was back.

'X-men' That was never a good sign.

'Scott, could I see you in my study." The leader rose, eyes on him and with a shrug he walked out, not so much of a bite passing his lips.

He slowed his pace through the hallways knowing that if he was getting a lecture of his emotional status he didn't want to rush but as he entered he doubted it, the presence of Logan and Storm made him bite his lip, trouble was a resounding word in the mansion.

"We thought you should be the first one to know." Storm started, Her kind voice always good to hear whenever Prof. X was about to say anything about a mission.

"You won't like this Scott, but when we found you and took you in, the house that your family lived in, well you inherited it by your parent's will or rather you and Alex but your father left something inside your house. A treaty of some sort we have come to figure, some papers about mutant activity in the military. We have left it the same, no one has been in it in years and, Scott we need you to go get those papers for us. We aren't sure where your father could of left them but would you mind going to find them?"

"No problem, Professor X. Should be easy, just a few documents, right?"

"Right, Scott, I understand this could be a probl-"

"Don't worry about, we'll take the x-jet and we'll be back by tonight."

Ten years of dirt and dust.

Ten years of neglect.

The house that had been left behind with the photographs, the phone numbers, the dishware and cars, the shirts and the trousers. The toys and the books. The life and the stories, the backyard, the oak tree he had broken his arm falling out of while making sure to keep Alex from falling. The two forgotten parachutes in the garage.

-

So finally a story I will be continuing lol. I have a bad track record with some other stories but I do love Scott Summers xD. So I would say R and R but I don't mind.

Night folks.


	2. I'll tell you on the Way

Disclaimer: Xmen is not mine

This the second chapter not amazingly long but it gets the ball rolling i didn't want ot make it longer because i like how it ends. Thanks for the two very good reviews about the story :) and the alerts and fav. That was good! Glad you like it, and hope you like this bit too.

* * *

Scott had walked out the professor's office with nothing short of a slim smile on his face as he was determined to show that entering a building would be no problem. He just had to open a door, go down the hallway with the many faces watching from their frames and creak open the office door to his father's personal space. He remembered how he loved to go in there and bother his father who was pressed at his desk, pen clamped between his teeth as if he hoped that all his frustrations with paper work would go away. Him and his father were one of a kind, he saw that now. They both preferred doing something than rationalizing it like Jean and his mother most likely would of done. Somehow Alex had managed to become a swift between of both of them or so he hoped. There was always the possibility that Alex had developed his sense from his new family. A new way of thinking that wasn't like the Summers' way at all.

Scott paced himself through the hallway.

Each step deaf to his ears for his heart had sped up in his chest. 'We'll be back by tonight' but he would rush it all. He would open the door, stomp through the house, ignoring the photos not relishing in the dulled smell of cinnamon that had always clung to the furniture. He wouldn't be able to fall back into a childhood much forgotten.

A hand rushed through the chestnut hair, each strand pulling out of place as it was ruffled and left to looked disorientated. He just got at the door of the kitchen and as the eyes of the X-men stared up at him. They knew what was going on but the peace in Scott's eyes worried them.

"Like, he is taking it, like, well." He sighed, shaking his head at the horrible whisper of Kitty, she never knew how to be quiet.

"Like, I, totally, am."He shot back, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips and the room seemed to relaxed. They had expected Scott to come in with a look of solid angst like this was some sort of drama, a soap opera that they got to witness. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction nor would he turn this into one. The grave of his old life deserved more then that.

"Do we need to suit up?" Jean asked, a sensible question and for once Scott seemed answerless. This was his home, his previous home and nothing bad had ever happened inside of it. Why should they suit up. He turned around expecting Logan or someone to appear just in time to answer that for him but no one did and instinct confidently boasted out for him as his chest grew with a heavier breath than normal.

"No." He said, looking stern and feeling that relax moment past. Scott knew then that his tone had been too sharp and had prickled each one with the emotions he wasn't even sure he was projecting and by the look on Jean's face he had a feeling she was having trouble to keep herself from drowning in his own ocean. She rose quietly, smiling at him as she patted his shoulder. She swayed away, her silence light when the thoughts of his mind turned heavier,"Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, get some stuff and head to the X-jet we're heading north." Jean was also included but he could already tell she knew that.

Scott turned and left.

The x-men left staring up at the empty doorway, disappointment set in those that hadn't been allowed to come and those who did their unease was noticeable. All those closest to Scott had been picked. Favourites made. Tensions rose and vanished as Kurt's teleportation crackled and he ended up swinging from the light,"Buuttttttttttt Scott We've not finished eating yettttt!"

The laughter carried all to the lone Summer's ears in the hallway. By then the deaf steps had become like screams, every stretch in his legs like fire and every breath like the roar of metal. The hallways changed and the night stormy sky filled around him. He was floating down the stairs of the Alaskan sky, the storms chasing him forward. He didn't bother going to his room for the invisible winds forced him to the x-jet. Its blackness now a dark red. Details smudged with red, the x on it a pink. The jet whirled and he saw the helicopter before him, his father's pride and joy next to his boys. The blades that swung around so fast and the winds that had almost swept poor little Alex off his feet. His mother's hand on his shoulder and then in his grasp as his mother held him and his father lifted him up, first was him than Alex. She had such gentle hands. So soft even though she did all the hard tasks of keeping the boys in order when ever their father was away. He was startled at how well he remembered it and he could feel her on his shoulder once again, the breath that was struggling to pass his lips was locked tight as her hand squeezed his shoulder.

'_Scott, earth to Scott' _That's right, the hand was Jean's. The ring he had seen Duncan give her was on the middle finger the band that he had given her on her wedding finger. Ironic how he had gotten so close when Duncan was her boyfriend. He was always going to be her best friend, and Duncan could never top that it seemed. He smirked, stupid Duncan. The X-jet and the Helicopter froze, half of each in his gaze. A life before and a life after being forced together and neither was willing to make room for the other.

Do you hear that Jean? Do you hear that shout, that was Alex, do you hear that sound like wind cutting through a sheet of paper that was a blade of those whirling knives slicing my parachute. Do you hear those wisp, that's the flames above, hear that crash…smell that oil,taste that dust and smoke, do you hear those screams, that's all of us.

"Scott, Scott." She rang again, the boy smiled and he nudged her forward," I'll fly."

The red head nodded and smiled, touching his arm once more. He could feel those rings under through his dark blue shirt and he could feel once more the hand as Jean's and not the forgotten figure he had lost in the crash. Scott was losing his reality but for that second he had it back. He followed after, the weight of his car keys and his wallet weighing him down as he listened to the clamp of his boots against the floor he took the keys out putting htem in the cup holder and soon the wallet fell place beside it. The weight gone from him.

He loved flying this thing but as he watched the rest of his team settle down. Logan another added member to it he switched it on and the thing hummed with its livingness. The thing was alive. Logan leaned closer to him,"Want me to fly, Slim?"

Scott smiled.

And the jet was flung forward, hurled with a roaring force, the door opened just in time to let the thing burst into the air. Its beauty greater than anything else. Even Jean was no comparison. Nothing was. The thing didn't lurch or halt it glided. It handled better than any thing his father had ever flown or owned. It flew like a metal bird and he was its brain. It swiped to the side and he knew Logan was watching him carefully. He laughed and looked around, they were all watching.

"What do you think I'm going to do crash the plane, god guys, wake up." He rolled his eyes shaking his head. The word crash fell heavy in the air through and he slipped back in his mind, "Alex…"

Logan glanced to Jean and to Scott.

"I don't think we should go in there without him, its his house to." The words came out as a command and everybody nodded, understanding not pity, not sympathy. This was something the boys had to do by themselves. It was a family thing," Do we have time to swing to Hawaii, Logan?"

"I think we got just enough time, Bub."

For that moment there was no fighting between them just two people that knew the human context of emotions. Logan was not his superior but his mutant equal.

Naturally, Scott hit the call button on the panel in front of him, Alex was called automatically. After a minute of fuzzy screen he was staring at the blonde hair and wet face. Just out of the ocean he guessed.

"Scott! Man, what are you calling about?" Scott almost scrunched up his face, he needed a reason? He bit back any retort that was unnecessary.

"We got a field trip for you, you in?"

"Sure… but…"

"Get some spare cloths and get ready to be picked up in about two hours tops, I'll take the long way."

"Scott? Scott what are we doin-"

"Just get packed I'll tell you on the way."


	3. A face Pressed to a Memory

Disclaimer: You know the usual Disclaimer, Scott isn't mind nor is X-men Evo or anything else.

Note: Thanks for the reviews so far :) really great. This is a bit longer about ...2000 ish words so hope that is fine. Any way enjoy!

* * *

The surprise had come as a call from Scott, sure they were brothers but the little ringing he had gotten on the laptop he had been using had been unexpected. Alex-Summers- Masters was currently stuffing last week's jeans in his schoolbag, his math books, English, and Sciences forgotten on his bed. It had been a quick run from the beach, but not before one last wave before he had disappeared on his route home.

He had ran home, slammed the door in his regular fashion, dropped his board in the hall and called absently that he was taking off to visit Scott. No one in the Masters house knew whether to protest or not. His 'father' had merely nodded, feeling that perhaps this would be best and his mother, well, they hadn't met Scott yet.

"Man! Mom! Where did you put my sneakers!" His voice carried throughout the hallways and the echo he got in return answered uselessly, 'where ever you left them!"

Great.

What had Scott said, two hours? Alex had only reacquainted himself with Scott once but he had the sneaking suspicion that his brother's 'two hours' meant more like an hour. He had heard a lot about his brother from Jean, Rogue and all the x-men especially on their way back home from their troublesome reunion but he heard so many things one of the most resounding that his brother seemed to be too strung up on the serious issues to just let life flow. Apparently, his brother had a stick up his ass about half the day and the other half he was trying to wedge it up the other x-men. Apparently he was a nice guy and he would do anything for his team. He believed all of it. He imagined over the years that Scott took after his first mother or maybe a nice mix of both of deceased. There were so many guesses he took on their personalities and the years their details were mixed with the Masters and soon, they had became the Masters.

Before all he had were the Masters and the images of the crash he remembered. Now at least he had Scott, too.

The sound of an engine alerted him to his brother's arrival and soon without the sneakers he had been hoping to find he was slipping on flip flops and shouting a hasty goodbye without second guessing his leaving. The school bag on his shoulder, a light weight as he slammed the door behind him once again. He caught a glimpse of Scott as he ran up to the quiet cove that he had bumped into Scott beforehand, thanking the convenience of his house to the beach. Above him he caught a glimpse of Scott. He looked like the man he remembered pulling away from as he dropped from the plane. The plane halted quickly and the ramped drop and the rush of footsteps made his mind go blank, soon Scott had one arm around his shoulders, his bag gone. The comfort of something he knew gone for something he had once known. Something that had aged and become older and taller, unfortunately.

"C'mon, get going we are on a tight schedule!"

"Ah can't believe yah didn't tell him over tah phone!" Scott waved away Rogue's complaints. He was nervous enough without her standing at the top of the ramp scolding him. And now thanks to Rogue Alex looked thoroughly confused and completely out of the loop.

"Ye, well, about that. Alex." He paused, eyes searching for the right words to answer the look in the boy's eyes but he was just left staring at the white sandy beach below him and the black steel that blemished it. Quietly he nudged them both on to the ramp, letting it start to lift with them on it.

"We gotta go back to the house and get a few documents for the professor, and I figured you would want to come. I mean its fine if you don't want to. I know you probably don't remember a lot about it, you were younger and well, its fine. I just thought you should know that we are going."

"The house?"

Great…

"Our house." Scott sternly replied, as if the knowledge had to be known by both of them.

"Like childhood home, kind of 'our house'."

"No like Neverland Ranch, yes childhood home-Our real home." He heard Jean sigh from behind him, he had managed to get Alex on to the plane, in the middle of their audience. All privacy gone, he knew this would be so unlike their conversation they had out on Magneto's mutant paradise, staring out at the space and telling each other what they had thought.

Our real home, the words brunched up Scott's throat and he stepped away from Alex like a plague radiated from him or rather a red glow and the rosy coloured world he saw which didn't seem as cheerful as the phase implied.

" I don't know Scott, man, that's heavy. You couldn't of called earlier, I would of packed better!" Alex joked but they both seemed half hearted about it. Scott glanced away, Alex watched the floor.

"Oh for Chirssakes! Are you coming or not! You Summers Boys." Logan huffed, hands clutching to the top of the controls.

Alex nervously past his stare to Jean but sought no comfort in her stare and stared back at his bro, his brother, his sibling, his missing piece which would only complete one part of his four part puzzle. Now it was half done, and the other two pieces were ashes, spread across Alaska (Note, I'm not sure if they were flying to Alaska or not if they had a house there and were flying somewhere so this part is made up on my part so no hassle please).

"Well, Its suppose to be good waves but who can pass up a free flight back up there."

Scott finally looked back, a smile on his face," That's goo-whoa-LOGAN!" The Leader had reached out and grabbed Alex just in time for the jet had been launched into the sky and it would have been him and Alex splattered in the very back. Quietly he grabbed his brother's wrist and walked towards the back chairs. Pushing him playfully towards the one by the window.

"Should be fun." Alex said, not meaning it but the forced smile worked on Scott.

"Should be a bunch of laughs." Scott agreed, before letting the silence cross between them.

This silence lasted a long time but Jean sat there listening to Scott project his thoughts, his mind a weaving network but Alex's were more opened and less painful to note. All those walls that Scott put up made her wince every time she accidentally prodded too far to one of his thoughts. Soon enough she had given up as well. The plane ride to the house long forgotten was painful for everybody. Kurt had tried to spare some laughs between them and Alex had gladly became tangled in the mess, moving over Scott's body to sit next to Kurt who was spluttering out laughs as he tried to fill Alex in on things that would keep his mind off the topic that was on everybody's mind. The house. Scott however would have no part of it. As he stood there, eyes locked forward on the window he had scooted closer to, the warmth of Alex's presence was once again gone and his gaze drew deeply serious behind the glasses/

He didn't look up until he felt that gentle hand on his shoulder and Jean settle in his previous seat. Filling up an empty spot like she had done in his heart when he had met her at the mansion all those years ago, her hair tied up in a high ponytail and their stupid jokes... The moments past slowly until Scott could bring himself to talk to her or her to him. In the end it was a mess of a female's voice and a male's both flustered with the sharp cut of the tension.

_Scot- Jean_ The names blended together and they both smiled.

"Invisible mental strings." Scott muttered, grinning a small grin just for her. Her hand grasped his and he sighed.

"Jean-

"Scott Summers! You say you're fine and I'll throw you out the back of the jet, myself!"

"I'm fine?" He jested weakly, the glasses glazed with the dim light of the jet.

A laugh sparked between them and the eyes of the rest of the plane shifted to them, Scott low chuckles and her summertime laugh that that Summers boy always managed from her.

"You'll be the death of me!"

"Oh don't get so worried, Red, just being a little thoughtful."

_Your projecting a lot of emotions._

_I'm just thinking…_

_Don't thought trail on me Scott makes the connection hard to follow._

_What? Would i lead you on the wrong path?_

_Oh shut up Scott!_

A laugh broke between them once more and he held her hand, their friendship the only thing that mattered. This was a life altering journey it seemed as he sat there, the red sky to his right, Jean to his left and his brother far off to the side like usual but he knew that before he even made it through the door he would be doomed to think of everything he could remember, the smell of his mother's cooking. The flights, the -

A shout.

A pain.

The headaches, there was a flame splitting through his mind. A race through his mind as his hands found his head and his spine arched with a rough snap to each vertebrae. Such a long time since his head had hurt quite like this.

"Slim?" He heard a call from Logan, the plane was slowing and he knew auto-pilot was switching over. He could tell by the shift in the plane even over the pounding that his head emitted he knew. He always knew.

Snap

Another shout but this time it wasn't him, Jean by his side. He would of yelled to make it stop, to make the link stop hurting her but as she stumbled away, frightened, hurt and her face labelled with surprise he felt it was his fault. His head was cradled in his hands and he almost felt the chill of being back at the orphanage. The nights he spent awake, listening to the other boys cry as he wished that morning wouldn't come in fear of another wasted day without everybody. Before he had to deal with him.

Gone.

Silence.

Gone.

Logan's hand was on his shoulder and Scott stared up at him blankly,"I'm fine, I swear I'm fine." He muttered as he rubbed his hand against his face, his eyes clamped shut as he rubbed at them. That face pressed against his memory and now he knew in Jean's. He watched her tremble, her bottom lip quivering while her eyes threatened to spill with tears that had probably once been the other boys' at the orphanage. Not his.

"Just tired, its been a long day."

"Whatever you say Bub." Logan muttered, shifting back into the pilot's seat.

"I'm fine." Scott muttered.

* * *

Note: I am following the youth of Scott from the comic for background. Just so some of you know. Sorry he did go a bit...emotional I hope its not too ooc. Anyway R and R if you want, any suggestions welcome. No flames tho :)  



End file.
